


birthday suprise (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter
Summary: You and Mark attend a suprise birthday party for a close friend! You have fun, eat cake, and meet a special little friend





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> moved over from my wattpad  
> orginally written 4/20/17

"Are we there yet?" Your boyfriend asks for the eleventh time since you left the house.

You stop at the red light as you run your hand through (h/c) hair and turn to face him. "Mark, we've only been driving for fifteen minutes. Why are you so anxious to get to Hi5 studios? You see Matthias all the time, why is this party any different?"

He groans and changes positions in his seat. "Because!! This is Matthias' surprise birthday party!! You know I love parties, and I'm really excited to see his face when we surprise him........It's green."

"What? Oh..." You realize that he's talking about the light and accelerate again before continuing to talk to Mark. "What did you get for Matthias anyways?"

Mark snickers beside you. "A mankini......" He immediately starts laughing.

"Please tell me you didn't." You try to keep a straight face but fail horribly. "Oh God, Mark, that's awful!!! He's going to kill you."

"I know! It's going to be hilarious!" He replies through his laughter. You love his laugh so much it's hard for you to not smile. You didn't realize that you were grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" He pokes at your side playfully making you squirm and giggle.

"Mark, stop, I'm driving." You look over at him while laughing.

"Well? What you are smiling at?" He asks for the second time while playing with your (h/l) hair as you try to keep your eyes on the road.

"You, you dork." You finally say as you turn into the parking lot of the studio. You realize that you're pretty early so you decide to stay in the car for a bit, turning to face Mark you see that he's staring at you. You stay there staring back at him, looking at his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes are so gorgeous. You look at him up and down, basically checking him out. HE'S gorgeous. And he was, with his longer grey shirt that really accentuates just how muscular he was, a nicer pair of dark jeans, and his favorite red sneakers. You could tell he wanted to look nice for this party, even his usually wild red floof was calm-looking. You realize that you've been staring too long when you see him smirking at you.

"You like what you see?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows playfully. You blush heavily and turn back to the front of the car. You then feel a hand on your cheek.

"Look at me, (y/n)."

You let his hand guide you and face Mark once more still embarrassed that you were caught staring at him before. "Y-yes?" You mumbled still blushing.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n), you know that right?" He gazes into your eyes and smiles. Mark is always telling you that you're beautiful but you still blush every time. He cups your face and gives you a quick peck on the lips. He smiles and rubs the back of your neck with the pad of his thumb.

"(Y/n), I love you, so much.....you mean the whole world to me, " He takes your hands in his and rubs them slowly.

"I love you too, Mark. You're my everything, I would be nothing without you." He grins at your response and leans back in to capture your lips once more. You gladly lean, expecting a kiss before being interrupted.

"Are you guys coming in or are you going to just keep making out?"

You gasp at the sound of someone else's voice coming from outside the car. You and Mark look to see J-Fred smiling at you both.

"J-Fred, seriously?!" Mark grunts, clearly upset about being interrupted.

J-Fred laughs at Mark's expression and looks to you. "Sorry guys but we need to finish up some final touches in the studio for the party."

You look at the time and realize that you and Mark had been sitting in the car for nearly a half hour now. "Oh ok, we'll come inside in a minute, I just have to get the supplies out of the trunk."

"Ok, I will see you two lovebirds inside, byeee!" J-Fred replied before heading back inside the massive building.

You open the car door and begin to stand up but turn to Mark before going to get the supplies. "Sorry babe, we can finish la-" Mark cuts you off by slamming the door, causing you to sit back down in your seat. You sit there shocked - before finally stepping out of the car and walking around to him. He pulls his head back and stares at your (e/c) eyes. He then lets go of you and exits the car leaving you dumbfounded at his subtle response. You finally exit the car and go to grab the bags out of the car but realize that Mark has already gotten everything out and was already inside.

What is wrong with him?? You decide that it isn't important right now. What is important is that Matthias has the best party ever and in order for that to happen, you guys had a lot of work to do.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orginally written 4/20/17

Everything is set in place and perfect so all you guys have to do is wait for Matthias' arrival. Amanda texted you about 10 minutes ago and said that they were about to get in the car and head over so really it was just a game of sitting and waiting. You look around to find Mark after realizing that he's no longer sitting next to you.

Just as you stand to search for him, you get a text from Amanda. They're here!! You quickly head over to J-Fred. "Joey, they're here!!"

"Right now?! In the parking lot?" He asks, sounding a bit shocked that they arrived so quickly.

"Yeah, Amanda just texted me."

J-Fred then moves to the center of the room and announces that Matthias was there. Everyone quickly and quietly sits down and tries to stay still. You grab a chair from behind you and sit down, still looking around for Mark. You finally spot him walking up behind you as he grabs the chair next to you.

"Is he here yet?" He whispers after he sits down.

Still wondering where he was before you decide to answer him first and then ask where he was. "Yeah, he's in the front right now but they should be coming in here any moment now. Where were you?"

He looks at the door excitedly, then back at you. "Oh, I had to help Tyler out with setting out some of the refrigerated food. Also I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier...." You smile softly at his apology but once you go to tell him it's ok you were interrupted by hearing the front door burst open and hearing the joyful yells of all the kids and adults alike saying "Happy Birthday!"

You could tell by Matthias' face that he was so happy and surprised as he looks around seeing that all his friends had come to this party.

Yep, this is going to be a party that he'll never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~

The party was going perfectly, everyone was having fun, and Matthias was definitely have the time of his life. You had been sitting down with Amanda and Matthias' sister, Sarah, when you hear Matthias yelling. You whip around in the chair to see Tyler and Mark high-fiving while Matt and Bryan mourn over a lost game of beer pong. You chuckle to yourself as Matt demands a rematch. "This really was a great idea, Amanda."

She smiles and twiddles with her wedding ring, "Oh yeah, J-Fred and I had been planning this for ages, but it was hard to plan, especially with Luna."

You suddenly realize that Luna wasn't with her mom which was strange because the infant never leaves Amanda's arms. "Where is Luna?"

"She's with Matthias' mom over by the food." She paused a bit as if she was thinking before continuing on. "Hey, you haven't met Luna yet have you? Mark hasn't either!" You shake your head in response. She's right, you haven't met Luna yet but you wanted to so badly.

Amanda stands up quickly, "I'll go get her! Then you and Mark can finally meet her!" As she walks off to get the infant, you walk over to Mark and rest your head on his shoulder. "Hey Marki, Amanda wants you to meet Luna."

Matthias throws his head back and look at Mark. "Oh that's right you haven't met her yet!! I've been wanting you to ever since we brought her home from the hospital. I'll go get the camera so everyone is finally know that you met her!"

Mark suddenly tenses up. You know he gets really nervous around babies. His eyes seem to scream in panic at yours and he turns pale. Oh Marki.....you grab his hand and rubs circles in his palm, trying to calm him down. "It's ok babe, it's just like talking with your nieces, alright?" He looks up at you and nods slowly. Soon Matthias arrives with his camera and begins vlogging as Amanda carries little Luna over to you. She's the cutest thing ever! You make silly faces and talk to her for a little bit before stepping aside so Mark can see her. He moves about a good three feet away and try's to talk to her from that distance.

"Hey, aren't you a cutie?" He leans forward slightly and makes a silly face, earning a chuckle from Amanda and you.

Amanda moves towards him a smidge slowly as she bounces Luna on her hip.  
"It's ok, Mark, she's not going to bite you. Isn't that right, Luna? You just want to meet new people."

Hearing her words, Mark tries slowly moving forward until he is about a foot away from her. "Hey, Luna." He waves a little and begins talking softly in a higher pitched voice. "Your having so much fun, aren't you? I bet you just love playing with Mommy and Daddy." You're relieved that Mark is becoming more comfortable with Luna when he begins making weird faces and funny noises to Luna, trying effortlessly to make her laugh. Mark sticks his tongue out and Luna throws her head back, laughing and squealing. Mark looks up at you with the happiest expression, making your heart melt. He mouths to you excitedly, "She likes me, (y/n)!!"

Luna started to get tired after awhile so Amanda walks away so she could find the baby carrier. Mark quickly walks around to you, and pulls you into a hug. "She likes me!! She doesn't hate me!!" His eyes sparkle as he gushes on and on about how cute Luna is.

"You know Mark, you would make a wonderful father." He gives you a huge smile before pulling you in again for a second hug, engulfing you with his scent. You take in the heavenly smell of his cologne. God, he smells so good.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck. "I love you, (y/n), thank you for helping me."

"I love you too, Mark." You didn't think anything else could have made the party any better, that is until you hear J-Fred say, "Ok it's time for Matthias to open his presents!!" Mark gleams next to you.

"Come on (y/n), lets go see what Matt thinks about his gift I got him!!"

And as Mark pulls you through the crowd of people gathering around Matthias you wonder, how did I ever get this lucky?


End file.
